


A Necessary Presence

by PapayaPanic



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapayaPanic/pseuds/PapayaPanic
Summary: Mew messes up at a fanmeet, hugging Gulf too close, and then tries to prove his self-control and restraint to Gulf in response.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 264
Collections: ABEChallenge2





	A Necessary Presence

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [MadReisz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadReisz/pseuds/MadReisz) in the [ABEChallenge2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ABEChallenge2) collection. 



“P’Mew, what was that?” Gulf questions as they finally get some privacy in their car. All he had to do was stick to the fan service for the meet. Nothing excessive. Nothing too attentive. 

The fanmeeting was going well. Mew was latched onto Gulf’s waist as usual, playing the role of the cuddly boyfriend Tharn. They stood in their own little universe, as they often found themselves lately. But this time Mew got too distracted and must have forgotten they were in front of hundreds of fans. He pulled Gulf close into a full hug, inhaling the scent of his soap, gripping his waist tightly. Shocked, Gulf quickly whispered and brought him back to earth, but the damage had been done. Mew’s realization blazed across his face, and he had even apologized to the fans for getting carried away, but Gulf knew that the encounter had gotten on camera. 

“Nong, I’m sorry. I forgot where I was,” Mew whines in a whisper, dropping his head in apology. 

Gulf can’t help the smirk that creeps up his face as he looks at the pitiful pout of his Khun Phi. “It’s okay. I know you can’t help it. You couldn’t stop cuddling me to save your life,” Gulf teases. He gently lifts Mew’s face up by his chin, “You are the one who didn’t want to make our relationship public, but you’re gonna out us yourself if you keep this up.” He smiles widely at his lover, only to falter when he sees the frustrated look growing on Mew’s face. 

“Not true! I can control myself just fine. I just got lost for a minute,” Mew complains weakly as he pushes Gulf back. 

The child-like objection of his boyfriend causes Gulf to giggle. “Sure you can, Phi.” 

“I CAN! I’ll prove it to you!” Mew yells, though he sounds more desperate than confident. 

“How?” Gulf asks, wondering how Mew could possibly prove his self-control. 

“Let’s make a bet,” Mew answers, “I bet you that I can not touch you for a week.”

Gulf halts, caught by the implications of Mew’s words. A week without Mew’s touch? Without Mew playing with his tummy, hugging his back, holding his hand? Gulf doesn’t know if he would survive. He turns and studies his Khun Phi, a nervous look plastering his face. “Are you sure about that Phi? A week is a really long time.” 

Mew must sense his Yai Nong’s worry. “Alright then. Two days. I bet you that I can go two full days without touching you. And if I win, you owe me a reward.” Mew smirks at Gulf, hinting at the positive outcomes of the wager. 

Gulf’s worry doesn’t dissolve completely, but he begins to see the benefits. If Mew wins, Gulf will get to give Mew a reward, one that both would greatly enjoy. And if Mew loses, Gulf will get his cuddles back early. Either outcome is worth the internal torture, and Gulf decides that he has no choice but to comply with the rules. So he bites his cheek, swallowing his fears. “Alright, then, Khun Phi. Two days. Starting…” He leans across the seat until he’s an inch from Mew’s surprised face. Gulf grazes Mew’s lips with his own, leaving him with just a whisper of what his lover will be missing, “...now.”

* * * * *

Mew has bitten off more than he can chew, and he knows it, but he can’t let Gulf know how weak he is. When they arrive at Mew’s condo, Gulf insists that he will spend the night. This isn’t unusual, Gulf sleeping over, but Mew is sure that Gulf is wanting to stay just to drive him crazy. Mew becomes powerless against Gulf’s soft, cute whine, begging to sleep over, and relents after only a few attempts at saying no. 

The evening progresses smoothly, except that Mew must constantly remind himself to not touch his lover. When cooking, Mew finds that he cannot drag Gulf over from the couch to taste test. While studying, Mew can not lay his head in Gulf’s lap or stroke his hair like usual. Mew is realizing just how much he touches Gulf subconsciously, and not being able to is killing him. All he wants is to lean over and brush his cheek, trace the outline of his supple lips. A knot begins to form deep in Mew’s chest. He is physically aching without the feel of Gulf’s skin against his own. He silently stresses. 

How am I going to make it two days?

Gulf stifles a yawn at around 11, and Mew suggests they get ready for sleep, thinking that at least while asleep, he won’t be thinking about the ache he feels. They walk into the bedroom, and Mew suddenly panics as he notices something he forgot to consider. On the other side of the king bed, Gulf slowly begins stripping his layers, unbuttoning his sleep shirt excruciatingly slow, grazing each button with his fingertips. Mew watches the nimble digits as they deftly maneuver the buttons out of their buttonholes, separating each one with grace. When the last button falls from its mate, Gulf slips the shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor, a way that he only could have learned from the bed scenes at work. 

Mew gulps. He isn’t prepared for this attack, and his body immediately twitches upon seeing his boyfriend’s cute tummy. The ache in his chest grows warm, and Mew must restrain his hands behind his back. But the assault doesn’t end. Gulf proceeds to slide his pants off his frame, letting the fabric fall to meet the shirt, revealing tanned, muscular legs in short boxers. Mew just stares, watching the strip tease with a clenched jaw and watering mouth. 

The fire in his heart is burning blue, and without a way to quench the flames, Mew lets out a low growl of frustration. A small smirk flashes on Gulf’s face, only to disappear again as he crawls into the sheets, burrowing down underneath the comforter. Mew shuts his eyes tight, takes a deep breath to release his agitation, then clicks off the lights and climbs into bed opposite his boyfriend, clinging to the edge of the mattress to keep himself from rolling over and ravaging Gulf, the bet be damned. 

This is going to be a long night.

* * * * * * 

The clock reads 2:45AM and Gulf can’t sleep. 

He initially thought that he could have fun with this bet, teasing Mew to madness and convincing him to surrender. But the fun quickly dissipated in a matter of hours, and by the time they were both nestled in the sheets, Gulf wanted to scream from the frustration he held inside. 

The evening was nothing short of growing torture. Many times, Gulf found Mew reaching out for him, only to stop short and retreat. Every time, Gulf’s heartbeat would quicken, then seem to stop in its tracks, suffocated by the withdrawing grasp. Gulf lost count of how many times he thought of cuddling up to his boyfriend, laying in his lap or curling up underneath his arms. He was finding out just how much he needed Mew’s presence, and without it he was suffering. 

He had tempted Mew as they got ready to sleep, seductively stripping down to boxers, in hopes that Mew would give up and save both of them from the pain they were experiencing. But instead of breaking, Mew had just growled low in his throat and took a deep breath before climbing onto the far edge of the king-sized bed, leaving Gulf bare and hurt.

He glances at the time once more before rolling over inside the covers, facing his lover’s perfect back. All he wants more than anything is to reach out his hand, massage those muscles, fall asleep holding on to the person he loves most in this world, but he knows that he would never do something like that when Mew has been trying so hard all evening to prove his control. So Gulf lies there, taking in every curve and shadow of his lover, committing his shape to memory, as if at any moment Mew will disappear.

* * * * * *

At 2:55AM, Mew lies on his side at the edge of the bed, white knuckling his way through the grueling night. He hasn’t moved an inch since they lay down to sleep, his body stiff and statuesque. He knows that as soon as shifts, he will reach over and hug Gulf tightly, refusing to let go ever again. The fire in his chest is unbearably hot now, and Mew wonders why he’s putting himself through all this pain. 

I know that I messed up, and we really should be more careful in public. But on the other hand, I love Gulf, and I always want to show off that he’s mine. Is that so wrong? Of course, last time things didn’t end well, and I don’t want history to be repeated. But then again, Gulf and I have talked about this a lot, and I know that he would never hurt me in that way. Would he? 

All of these doubts jumble together in a tornado of anxiety, and Mew lets out a soft whimper as the tears begin to fall from his too-tired eyes.

“Phi? You awake?” Gulf’s wistful whisper travels across the tense space between them, piercing Mew’s worried haze. 

He sniffs, trying to put a stop to the emotions that have built up over the night, attempting to hide his heartache from his supportive and caring boyfriend. He doesn’t want to show all of this weakness, to show how hard this is for him. He wants to be strong for Gulf’s sake. So when he pulls himself together, he turns to face Gulf...and finds his tears welling up in his lover’s eyes as well. 

His heart shatters into a hundred pieces, and he immediately crosses the foot of distance. He lifts his nimble fingers without a moment of hesitation and gently collects the sadness lingering at the corner of Gulf’s eyes. 

“What’s wrong, baby? What happened?” Mew pleads as he collects his lover into his arms hugging him in a tight, safe embrace. 

Gulf sniffles, “I’m sorry, Phi. I tried to hold back. I didn’t mean to mess up the bet, but I can’t take it. I miss you so much, and it hurts not to fall asleep in your arms. I can’t sleep without you wrapped around me. I don’t know what to do without your hugs, without your kisses. I don’t know what I would do without you in my life anymore Phi.” He collapses into Mews grasp, desperate to feel the love that he’s been missing all night. 

The anxiety that had been building in Mew’s mind vanishes in an instant, leaving only the warm, comforting love that Mew holds so dear. He had never felt such a feeling before he met Gulf, and after tonight he knows that he doesn’t want to live one day without it. This man had become home to him, and so Mew squeezes tightly, wrapping Gulf in the same comfort and love that Gulf gives him. 

“It’s okay, Nong. I’ve been suffering too. I don’t know what I was thinking with this stupid challenge. I don’t ever want to let you go again. I’m so sorry for ever putting you through this.” He lifts Gulf’s chin off his chest and looks into the dark amber eyes of his boyfriend. “Nong, I realize that I get carried away sometimes, like this afternoon, but it’s only because I love you so much.” He caresses Gulf’s chin, tracing his lips as he speaks, “I can’t help but show you to the world, the best thing that ever happened to me. Will you forgive me for my mistakes with you?” 

Gulf nods, a shy smile written on his face.

Mew leans forward, placing a gentle, delicate kiss onto Gulf’s forehead in thanks. “So, how long did I manage to last anyway?” he asks Gulf, since he knows that his boyfriend was keeping count all night. 

Gulf looks over at the clock on the wall, and a wide, effortless smile grows on his face. 

“How long?” Mew asks, his curiosity piqued. 

Gulf shifts his gaze back down on Mew, a sparkle in his eyes. He leans toward his lover, enveloping Mew’s lips with his own, inhaling the fresh scent of soap and pheromones that has become so necessary to his survival. Only after a full minute does Gulf let go, slowly lifting his eyes to that of his best friend and the love of his life.

“Eight hours.”

Hearing the words, Mew laughs, a full, hearty, love-filled laugh, and begins to kiss Gulf all over. Gulf’s smile melts into soft giggles, and together they drift back into their own universe, knowing that they won’t have to be apart again.


End file.
